Quint
is Mega Man from a peaceful future that was modified by Dr. Wily to fight against Mega Man in the present in Mega Man II. His main weapon is Sakugarne, a digging robot that looks like a combination of a pogo-stick and jackhammer. Contrary to popular belief, Quint is not a Mega Man Killer. He is often mistaken for one because he serves the same role as the Mega Man Killers (Enker, Punk and Ballade), and the four appear in the same stage in Mega Man V. Quint should also be not be mistaken for Rockman Shadow from the game Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, who was created at the same time period as Quint and is similar to him, and uses a weapon similar to Sakugarne. History Tired of being defeated, Dr. Wily stole a experimental time travelling machine (named Time Skimmer in the American manual, and said to be from the Chronos Institute) to go to the future and capture Mega Man. The future was peaceful as Wily had reformed and Mega Man no longer needing weapons, had been remodeled back into a household robotThe Reploid Research Lavatory-Dr. Right’s “Ask Me!”. Wily managed to convince his future self to abduct the now defenseless Mega Man. The future Mega Man was brainwashed and modified into the fighting robot QuintThe Reploid Research Lavatory-It’s Quint’n Time!. With Mega Man himself on his side, Wily believed that he could not be defeated. Mega Man fights against Quint during the events of Mega Man II, and Quint escapes after the battle. Mega Man faces him again inside the Wily Star in Mega Man V. It's unknown if the Quint fought in the Wily Star was the original Quint or a copy, as several inactive copies of him and the Mega Man Killers can be seen in the Wily Star. Quint also appeared as a card in the game RockBoard, where he uses Sakugarne to modify one of the opponent's buildings, and is mentioned in Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Strategy Quint attacks with Sakugarne, a jackhammer-type robot that turns ground fragments it digs up into deadly projectiles. Data Mega Man & Bass CD Data Trivia *"Quint" is a play off of the musical term "Quintet". *Quint is red and white on the American box cover, making him look like Proto Man. *In the American and European instruction manuals, it's said Wily traveled 37.426 years into the future (mid-21st century) with the Time Skipper, where Mega Man was living in peace. However, Mega Man's kidnapping and taking back to the "present" could be an explanation for why he is absent in the future (if Quint is, in fact, Mega Man). The time Wily traveled is sometimes confused as 37 years or 37426 years because of the decimal separator, but the latter is inaccurate as it's beyond later series like Mega Man X, and it's unlikely Mega Man would still be active after this time. References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily